There exist various situations in which it is desirable to implant embolic or occlusive devices within lumens or anatomical passageways within the bodies of human or animal subjects. In at least some of those situations, it is additionally desirable to deliver a substance (e.g., a drug, a protein, cells, a biological material, a chemical substance, a gene therapy preparations, etc.) for at least an initial period of time following implantation of the embolic or occlusive device.
For example, it has been known to implant occlusive devices into the fallopian tubes of females or the vas deferens of males for contraceptive purposes. Examples of implantable occlusive devices useable for such purposes are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,096,052 (Callister et al.) entitled Occluding Device and Method of Use and U.S. Pat. No. 6,432,116 (Callister et al.) entitled Occluding Device and Method of Use, the entireties of both such United States Patents being expressly incorporated herein by reference. Some of these devices have been constructed and/or implanted in a manner to facilitate tissue ingrowth subsequent to implantation of the device such that, after such tissue ingrowth has occurred, the ingrown tissue alone or in combination with the implanted device will provide complete occlusion of the lumen of the fallopian tube or vas deferens. Thus, during the period between implantation of the device and completion of the lumen-occluding tissue ingrowth, the lumen of the fallopian tube or vas deferens may remain at least partially open. Thus, it may be desirable to provide alternative contraceptive means to prevent unwanted pregnancy during the period between implantation of the device and completion of the lumen-occluding tissue ingrowth.
The above incorporated U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/770,123 (Callister et al.) described various embodiments of lumen occluding devices that may be used to occlude the lumen of a fallopian tube or vas deferens, some of which may deliver a drug, such as a contraceptive agent.
There remains a need in the art for the development of new implantable lumen occluding devices that are capable of delivering a substance (e.g., a drug, a protein, cells, a biological material, a chemical substance, a gene therapy preparations, etc.).